Dinner with Squad 11
by DragonAnime000000
Summary: It's just as the tittle says. Rated for safty [oneshot]


**Dragon:** This just randomly popped into my head and I thought it would be funny. I don't own bleach.

* * *

**Dinner with Squad 11**

Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yamichika we sitting at the dinner table, about to have a big meal for no apparent reason. It was a plain ordinary table. Nothing special about it, just a plain ordinary table.

"This is one ugly table." Yamichika said. "It looks like someone duck taped it together."

"Kan-chan tapped it!" Yachiru said happily.

"Caption," Ikkaku said, "is that true?"

"Uh…" Kenpachi said looking around nervously, "maybe."

"…" Ikkaku and Yamichika just stared.

"Ken-chan thought that the table would put up a good fight!" Yachiru said as she waved her hands in the air.

"…" Ikkaku and Yamichika just stared.

"But then we didn't have a table! So, Ken-chan and I tapped it back together!"

"…" Ikkaku and Yamichika just stared. Yamichika leaned over to and whispered, "Let's forget what we just heard. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Ikkaku whispered back.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Yachiru, who popped up by them out of nowhere, whispered to them.

Ikkaku and Yamichika jumped. "NOTHING!!!"

"S-So," Yamichika said, "what can we do to make this table prettier?"

"We can give it a nickname!" Yachiru yell a little too happily. "We'll call it ducky!"

"…"

"Ducky?" Ikkaku repeated.

"Yeah, because we tapped it with duck tap!"

Every one in the room, except Yachiru, sweat dropped.

"But," Shiny Head started, "how will giving it a nickname make it prettier?"

Yachiru growled, "Because I said so!"

"That answer didn't even make any since with the question!" Ikkaku yelled.

Yachiru, who was presently across the table, jumped out of her seat and maybe even flew, just to bit poor, poor Ikkaku on the head. So, as the epic struggle of Ikkaku and Yachiru continued, Yamichika and his caption exchanged some pleasant small talk.

"So caption, have you had a nice day today?"

"Why yes Yamichika, I have had a quite a pleasant day. Thanks for asking and what about yourself?" Boy, that was the worse mistake Kenpachi could ever make. He realized the as he sat there for an hour or so pretending to be listening to Yamichika's blabbing about his looks. And in the background Yachiru was still biting poor Ikkaku's head.

When everything got quite again (which took a few hours) Yamichika spook up. "I know!"

"You know what?" Ikkaku asked.

"We need a center piece!"

Kenpachi grunted, "What would we use for a center piece."

They sat there thinking and at the same time some jeopardy music started to play.

"Aramaki!" Ikkaku yelled. "Turn off that damn music!"

"No" A muffled voice said.

"Turn it off or I'll kill you." Kenpachi said simply.

"Yes, caption!" There were some rustlings and a few crashes and the sound of a bomb going off behind the door. Then the music finally stopped.

"I know the perfect center piece!" Yachiru said happily as she got out a saw from no way. Kenpachi, Yamichika, and Ikkaku started at her. The she turned to Ikkaku with a _very_ evil look in here eye. Ikkaku made an OMG face as she put the saw to his neck.

"Help." He said, or kind of yelped.

"Yachiru," Kenpachi said, "not on the carpet."

"Aw…" she whined as Ikkaku let out a sigh of relief. But then Yachiru got another idea. She went under the table and started sawing a hole right in the middle. She then grabbed Ikkaku and shoves him under the table. "Ta-da!" She yelled happily as they looked at Ikkaku's shiny head that was sticking out of the hole in the table.

Yamichika and Kenpachi started to crack up. "Well," Yamichika said after they finally stopped laughing, "now that we have our shiny center piece all we need it food for a big meal."

They all looked at each other. "Let's just get go out to eat." Kenpachi said.

"Okay!" Yamichika and Yachiru said as the left. But poor, poor forgotten Ikkaku was trapped under the table. Will anyone ever save him from Ducky? We will never know.

* * *

If you want to see a fanart of this story go to my profile and click on the link that says 'my deviantart account'.

So that is it! Short, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Tell me if I should do another Dinner With. And if you want me to do another, tell me which squad and I'll do it!

Please review!


End file.
